


we need to stop meeting like this

by timelessidyll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, Flustered Yachi Hitoka, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, and she's gonna go get it, buckle up kiddos cause kiyoko knows what she wants, make flustered hitoka a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/timelessidyll
Summary: Neither had the time to truly get to know the other. Their own schedules were busy enough with the people they already had in their lives, as well as the stress of managing a business leading to a few sleepless nights. Being in a relationship on top of that was something both of them had decided was an unnecessary burden, as well as more trouble than it was worth. But sometimes life has a way of throwing one’s expectations out the window.





	we need to stop meeting like this

In a small town in Miyagi, there’s a florist shop. Vivid flowers bloom in the storefront and inside is a greenhouse of various plants and buds. The owner of the shop would be considered as beautiful as the flowers she tended to, graceful in her movements and gentle in her touch. Kiyoko Shimizu was prettier than a rose, but even she had thorns.

Across from the flower shop owned by Kiyoko Shimizu, there was another shop: a bakery. The pastel palette the owner had chosen provided a warm and comfortable atmosphere for everyone who chose to pay a visit to see her goods. The owner of the quaint bakery was a hard-working young girl by the name of Yachi Hitoka. Everything she owned at the bakery was a result of her efforts, and she firmly made sure that anyone who doubted her knew it once they tasted her pastries.

Neither had the time to truly get to know the other. Their own schedules were busy enough with the people they already had in their lives, as well as the stress of managing a business leading to a few sleepless nights. Being in a relationship on top of that was something both of them had decided was an unnecessary burden, as well as more trouble than it was worth. But sometimes life has a way of throwing one’s expectations out the window.

~

If Hitoka had been running behind earlier, she was undoubtedly late now. First her alarm had malfunctioned, next traffic had screwed her over by being the slowest it’s been in her life, and finally being faced with the sign that said her regular flower shop didn’t open until noon. The time that glared mockingly up at her from her watch showed that it was 10:41 in the morning right now, and the meet up with her high school friends was in less than 20 minutes. She wanted to bring flowers to congratulate Shouyou and Tobio on their entry in the championship, but with the amount of time she had left, she didn’t think that would be possible.

Suddenly, the view of the flower shop across from her bakery came to mind. She remembered that it always seemed to be bustling with a few customers even before she opened her own doors. The shop might have an opening schedule that aligned with her own, though, but Hitoka decided it was worth a shot. She didn’t have many other options.

~

Saying that Kiyoko was expressionless would be a lie, but she wasn’t very open. Years of experience with bad relationships left her more wary of who she trusted. The closest friends she had knew how mischievous and sassy she could be, and they were normally the only ones who saw that side of her. So it came as a surprise that she was having a conversation with the petite (and cute) blonde that had lasted past the customary and polite greeting she normally called out.

“Excuse me, miss,” the girl asked nervously. Kiyoko looked up from where she was cataloging the new inventory.

“Kiyoko. How can I help you?” Kiyoko smiled amusedly as the girl flushed, realizing that the name she had given didn’t match the one on her tag. How adorable.

“Um, I’m not very good with flower meanings, but,” Kiyoko watched her rub the back of her neck apologetically, even though there was nothing to be sorry for, “do you know what flowers could possibly mean victory or congratulations?” The florist thought for a minute, unconsciously tilting her head back in thought.

“I think I have an arrangement for that. I can make it for you in a few minutes if you’re alright with a little wait.” The girl winced suddenly but then sighed in defeat.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Sorry, this was kind of last minute.” She smiled again, attempting to ease the discomfort of the girl. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not a complicated arrangement.” To her relief, the girl calmed down, sending a hesitant smile back. Swiftly, she began to cut flower stems and group them together based on what she wanted to place first. Yellow roses for achievement, pale yellow calla lilies for elegance, fennel for praise, oak leaves for strength, and ivy for ambition. The last two weren’t strictly needed, but she guessed that if her customer was going to be late, as her behavior suggested, then an over-the-top bouquet should make the situation better. Tying it all together with a thin ribbon and colorful paper, Kiyoko brought it to where the girl was standing by the register.

“Ah, thank you so much, Kiyoko!” Her face had lit up with happiness seeing the completed arrangement. Kiyoko smiled, again, and silently began questioning why she was being so much more expressive around this stranger.

“It was no problem.” She rang up the price quickly, understanding her hurry. “That’ll be $32.99.” The girl–she still hadn’t given her name–pulled a credit card out of her wallet quickly, maneuvering as to not crumple the fresh bouquet. Kiyoko took it with a stifled giggle, handing it back quickly and adding a subdued wave to her farewell. It was best not to get too attached to the cute girl that smiled widely as she left her shop, still trying her best to express her happiness with her hands full. She’d probably never meet her again.

~

Kiyoko huffed in irritation as she saw how the inside of the macarons was hollow. Somehow, the batter had gotten messed up. Now she had two choices: show up to Daichi and Koushi’s housewarming party empty handed, or go find a bakery that was open on a Sunday. She looked around for her keys and prepared to lose her mind.

~

Hitoka was certain that after 4 in the afternoon, there wouldn’t be any customers. She had always worked Sunday evenings, unwilling to let her workers stay behind for a pointless shift. So with that in mind, she decided to begin cleaning up the kitchen. And of course, the one day she decides she’ll actually be productive and wash the dishes is the one day that she gets a customer, a mere fifteen minutes before closing.

“Hello!” The baker called out, unable to see who had come in and set off the little bell above the door. “Please excuse the wait, I’ll be there to help you in a bit.” Quickly pushing off her gloves and dumping the pan into the water, she grimaced at the water that managed to splash on her apron and rushed out to the front of the store. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting someone to come so close to closing time.” Her rambling was cut off by a sudden giggle. She looked at the customer, actually looked, and felt her face heat up. Embarrassed, all she could do was squeak out, “Oh, it’s you, Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko looked stunning wearing a pastel teal beanie and a pale gray jacket, and if Hitoka hadn’t already been smitten, she has lovestruck now. The amused smile on her face sent Hitoka’s heart into overdrive because it was directed solely at her. When she realized that her staring was becoming obvious, she cleared her throat, for her own benefit of course, and spoke.

“How can I help you, Kiyoko?” Unconsciously, Hitoka bit her lip, a nervous habit from years ago, and she didn’t miss how Kiyoko’s eyes flickered to it.

“Ah, I needed to buy some pastries for a housewarming party I’m attending tonight. What would you recommend?”

“Oh, my favorite desserts for any occasion are honey and walnut bars! Of course, the nut allergy is something to look out for, and if you have concerns about that, I would suggest lemon bars as an alternative.” Hitoka punctuated each suggestion by pointing at the pastry in question, missing once again the fond look on Kiyoko’s face.

“The honey and walnut bars are fine. Could I get a 7” inch sheet and your number?”

“Sure, let me just-” Hitoka cut herself off once Kiyoko’s question finally processed in her mind. She turned her head and blinked at the florist owlishly as she tried to get her voice to work again. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Kiyoko was still smiling (Hitoka couldn’t get over how elegant it was), and she pulled out her phone and held it in front of Hitoka. “You can put it in right now.”

In a daze, because the most beautiful woman she had ever met in her life was asking for her number, Hitoka put in her contact info and handed the phone back.

“I’ll...I’ll get those bars for you now.” If Hitoka had been in her right mind, she would have been far more embarrassed by her actions, but all she could do was openly stare at Kiyoko while she finished her purchase. “It’ll be $20.” She fished an exact $20 out of her purse and handed it to the baker, watching as she struggled to open the register in her astonishment. Kiyoko took the bag Hitoka handed to her and with a final, “I’ll text you,” Hitoka’s one true love whisked out the door.

She immediately called Shouyou.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for very-burnt-cinnamon-roll on tumblr! thanks for the lovely prompt, i hope you enjoyed!  
> also i'm not too proud of the ending but i knew i had to stop or else i'd never finish in time :((( and the weird beginning yikes


End file.
